krew_iofandomcom-20200214-history
Tips and Tricks
Personal Finance It is suggested that the player collects crabs, clams, or goes fishing for a while at first to obtain a larger ship than the Raft 1 ($500). (info needed) When first starting out, it is recommended that you fish instead of collect clams and crabs.This is because one fish costs $225 while a clam is $33 and the crab varies from $33 to $67. Recent updates have made another strategy possible. If the Player acquires the Cannon, Fishing Rod, And Raft 1, one can sail in a circle and fish. It seems that while fishing at sea, there is a considerable increase in fishing speed It is also recommended that you do not buy the raft since you could use that money on a fishing rod which would in turn help you get $225 which would get you to your wanted boat quickly. However, most players fish until they buy both cannon and fishing rod and the Raft 3. The Raft 3 is the last level of the raft, right before the Trader 1. The Raft 3 is capable of holding 3 people, one kaptain, and two of his krew. It has 150 H.P while the Raft 1 has 50 H.P. Trading Routes By far, the most profitable route is Silk from Spain to Guinea and Coffee back. Unfortunately, the popularity of this strategy makes this dangerous as there is very high traffic over a long voyage. Trading Rum from Labrador to Brazil and Silk or Spice back is very much safer. If the player cannot fill their cargo with Silk, it is suggested that they fill cargo with Spice as it yields a 78.6% profit as opposed to 53.3% for Silk. However, if one can fill cargo with Silk, they will find it better to trade as Silk yields 6.67 gold per cargo space as opposed to 1.375 for Spice. It sounds weird but if you think about it, it works. The most important thing is you invest as much of your gold as you can into Cargo. In a nutshell, if you can fill up your cargo with Silk, do so, and if you can't, get Spice. But remember, once you get a good 3K of gold, Silk & Coffee are the way to go (Spain, Guinea, Jamaica only). Shooting When turning your ship and shooting, your shots are a bit higher than usual, so try to aim lower (more info needed). Glitches Overloading Cargo You can overload cargo past the limit, this requires multiple players. If you have multiple players, have them each one by one fill the cargo. Then, they will leave the krew. After, you will fill the cargo and have them join back and it will show up as, for example, 1200/600. Overloading Krew You can overload Krew past the limit, this requires two boats and multiple players. Say you had the Baby Fancy, which had a max krew of 3 people. Buy a boat with a larger max capacity than that, and let people fill in. Once the krew is about 2-3 people more than the max capacity of the old boat, then buy your old boat again, and you will have unlimited krew that can join your boat (Note: this is risky and may not be worth it).